Unspoken Words
by Kotori Yui
Summary: White World is a pacific, but mysterious place. Mokona's clan will take part of a theater group, but it seems that's everything strange, principally that person.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi :D! So, I already have this story for quite some time but it's incomplete and I decided continue it, 'cause I (somewhat) like this xO.**

**The story it's a bit confusing in the beginning BUT, I promise you that in the next chapter [maybe] you'll understand it ; )**

**This is a KuroFai story and, at the same time, an OC/OC story. Syaoran also has an important role here (hehe ^w^). Okay, actually... all characters here are important!**

**Without further delay, enjoy : ]**

* * *

******Unspoken Words**

**Glossary: ****Kuro-tto-san* and Fai-ka-san - Otto-san and Oka-san (Dad and Mom) xb [you already know but, whatever ;b]**

* * *

**Chapter I**

A great discussion involved the huge and stunning terrace, where there plenty of people and among them were Usui, a slim and tall red haired boy with green eyes and called the attention of anyone; Tomoyo, who owned a sweet, mature and feminine figure as any other Tomoyo of any other world; Sorata and Arashi, a young, cheerful and adult couple; and, finally, a delicate sweet boy named Aoi, with beautiful and bright silver eyes and a short but glittering black hair.

Tomoyo, a bit impatient asks "So, how will be?"

"I can't see another way out, we have to cancel..."

Sorata is interrupted by Usui, who says abruptly "WE WILL NOT CANCEL!"

Concerned with the exalted state of the captivating young man, Tomoyo says "But Usui, there not exist more alternatives, we already thought about everything and couldn't find another solution."

"Although you have reason, this time I agree with Usui-san. We already have been through difficult moments and never give up, we shouldn't give up now." Said seriously Arashi.

Tomoyo and Sorata looked very surprised to the young woman, while on the other hand, Usui remained with his eyes closed and quite thoughtful. Herein, he decides break the short moment of silence and says in quitter tone "No Arashi-san, they're correct... I was too angry and ended up unloading on you."

"Eh? Usui-san…" Arashi was quite surprised. It seems like they've changed personalities. But it was comprehensible, Usui was disappointed, sad.

Suddenly, Sorata unnerved by the strange situation that involved his beautiful wife and the red headed boy shouts leaving all the people were there amazed "STOP JOKING!" His loudly voice created a tumult of voices in all the terrace. The young man grabbed, with some violence, in Usui's clothes preparing to hit him but, turning back, dropped the captivating boy and adds "Sorry, I lost my temper."

For brief moments remained between all the terrace a tense environment, that was broke for the shy and sweet Aoi "Why not keep going?"

Tomoyo smiles much more relieved "Aoi-chan, I think the same!"

Usui lets himself dominate by nervousness and irritation and says very exalted "And where is the person that we need the most?" Everyone looked again surprised. Aoi put on his face a sad and skittish expression. "Do you think that person will fall from the sky?!"

Then, a strange form that was like a drop of water, begins to form in the sky, slowly falling toward the terrace. Everyone on that place had an incredulous face. Suddenly, the drop of the water from the sky bursts, dropping three people and a strange animal in everyone's eyes. The travelers inside of the magic drop were Syaoran, Kurogane, Fai and the little white Mokona.

Kurogane falls in a large vase being bolstered by the opening, Syoran falls in a small lake with two adorable ducks inside of it, and to feel the boy's fall begin to croak and beating fiercely their wings.

Always cheerfully, Mokona says "PUU! We arrived to a new world!"

Always angry with the nonsense of the small mascot Kurogane says "Damn Shirou Manjuu! Why don't you see where we land?"

"Hehe! Kurogane is in a throne!"

Furious, the ninja shouts "WHEN I PICKED YOU UP!..."

Syaoran smiled just like Fai, who not realized where had fallen. Then, he notices that had fallen upon something fluffy, slightly lifting his head while thinking _"Now that I think about this, where I fell? I'm quite comfortable..."_ Seeing that had fell upon a beautiful and captivating red headed boy with penetrating green eyes, the blond mage says preparing to raise up "I apologize, our little mascot doesn't have control in the place where we landed..."

Said always smiling, already with both hands supported on the ground trying to raise up but, being interrupted by the seductive boy who says grabbing Fai's hand as if he was a princess "My name is Usui, these people around me, including me, are part of a theater group and at this moment..." Everyone looks to Usui and seeing his smooth expression think _"He's all melted but why? Don't tell me..."_ Usui continues touching softly Fai's hand when, suddenly, feels a pain on his chest "At this moment we're going through a very complicated stage."

Seeing the overwhelming expression of the boy, Fai asks with tenderness "What happened?"

Syaoran and Kurogane looked to the red headed boy somewhat distrustful and feared the blond's great heart at that moment.

Usui faces the concerned and sweet expression of the beautiful mage and responds "Our theater group was created after a major war with the intention of relieving the pain of the people and thereby provide them some peace. In the beginning it wasn't well accepted, all of them thought that what we did was without thinking in their feelings so, we challenged all the city to see us and if they didn't feel anything, then we'd end up with the theater but... But if by chance they found some comfort in our performances, we'd go on. So, all the city came to see us and felt sheltered. Anger, anguish and longing that felt by loved ones, turned into tears for our performance. At that moment, we were so happy and thought it'd last forever... However, with time, people were failing to appear, more and more people disappeared from the stands, leaving only the empty. Only later we learned that people had given up once again to believe in theater. We asked why but the only answer we got was _"It's just acting, how can we believe in a lie?" _"

Usui drops some tears, doing Aoi run toward him but stopping to look at the moment that was developing between the traveler and his friend. Fai also dropped some tears, gently touched the face of the young red haired man and smiled. It was a smile covered with tears, but provided heat in Usui's heart and all people, who observed.

"Fai-san is crying…" Syaoran is surprised with the mage's reaction.

"Fai is crying but he's not sad, Mokona can feel, Fai is just apprehensive with the sadness of that person." Said the little Mokona.

"Yes, I can feel that too." Added Syaoran.

Kurogane limited to looking surprisingly the mage and his tenderness tears, but there was something that irritated him, the soft touch of Fai for the green eyed boy. The ninja thought _"Tsk! That idiot shouldn't cling so much to people, he knows that we will not be long in each world... He will end up getting hurt."_

Fai said without stopping his sweet smile bathed in some thick, warm and salty drops "I understand... I understand your pain. You shouldn't give up, nothing is impossible. I'm sure that one day, people of your world will understand that it's not a lie."

The tears coming out of the piercing green eyes of Usui stopped, giving rise to a surprised look, but turned into a gentle gesture taking Fai's hand and smiling to him. Watching that touching moment, that involved both in the center of the terrace, Aoi strongly backs tightening the pocket handkerchief, which he had prepared to dry the tears of his friend.

When Mokona looked at the young man, says closing her eyes "However, Mokona can feel that the heart of that person is crying."

Syaoran looks surprised at the small white ball, slowly shifts his gaze toward Aoi and to see him, shouts with his determined eyes "SAKURA!"

Everyone looked to the boy after the reaction he had and Kurogane asks while rises "Oye kid, you okay?"

Syaoran comes to himself, observe more closely the small, sweet and delicate figure of the boy and says rising from the lake "Yes, I apologize."

Usui also rises helping Fai "Thanks hum..."

The blond mage smiles "Fai is my name. That boy..." Points to Syaoran. "It's Syaoran-kun and that small mascot is Mokona. Finally, that big person is Kuro-sama." He smiled looking at the ninja.

Kurogane looks away and fixes "Is Kurogane!"

Messing up with the ninja, Fai says "Um... But you don't like me to call you by your name né, Kuro-sama!"

Kurogane blushes complaining "Shut up you idiot!"

Usui smiles and says "I'm Usui, those two are Arashi-san and Sorata-san, that girl..." Points to a corner but can't find anyone, then asks "Hey, where did she go?" Sorata responds just shrugging his shoulders. "Well, no problem..." He approaches from Aoi, who was crestfallen and worried asks "What is it?"

Aoi put his white pocket handkerchief on his pants and lifting his face responds with a forced smile "It's nothing." Moved to the front of the boy, a few inches taller than him and says "My name is Aoi, very pleased!"

Syaoran notes once again the delicate figure of Aoi and feel that his eyes were betray him again, but this time, the boy remains silent squeezing strongly Mokona, making her shiver and quickly look at him "Syaoran, what is it?"

Syaoran doesn't respond, clench his teeth and hides his face. Realizing that, Kurogane walks toward the boy and asks "What's up?"

The brown haired boy hesitates answering, but finally gives up saying "That person has the same aura of Sakura."

Hearing the boy's reply, Kurogane is speechless with admiration and Mokona says closing her eyes "Mokona can also feel. Aoi has the same aura of Sakura, but why?"

Syaoran replied shaking his head "I don't know."

Usui looks suspiciously at his friend but looking back to the blond mage, says "Fai-san, you are the only person that can help us save our theater."

"HUH?!" All on that terrace where astonished with Usui's statement. What was he thinking by saying this? That man was someone unknown... But, eventually, the young man had always an idea, so they weren't too much alarmed.

"Me? Why?" Asks Fai. He was admired with the sudden affirmation of Usui too. Why had the red headed boy said something like that?

Usui directs, once again, to the mage and says grabbing his hand "You are a beautiful person inside and outside, so you're the only one perfect person for the role we most need."

Fai, Syaoran, Kurogane and Mokona looked astonished to the determined boy and the beautiful blond, smiling, asks "Um... Usui-kun, I'm not cut out for that role, whatever role it is."

"Why?"

"I never participated in any stage play and, in Kuro-sama's opinion..." Looks to the ninja. "I'm not a good actor so, it can't be me."

"NO! Fai-san must be you, if it's not you, can't be anyone else!" Said the young man looking with great intensity and determination in his eyes. Fai shudders with Usui's determination and slightly blushes.

Syaoran and Kurogane can't blinking their eyes since they were surprised. Mokona says always messing up with the ninja "Kurogane-tto-san*, Fai-ka-san* is being stolen, you should go there and show to your rivals who's the boss!"

Syaoran blushes and looks alarmed to Kurogane, who says very furious "Yes, I go there..." The dark haired ninja walked to the little white ball "... Show him who's the boss right? PREPARE YOURSELF TO KNOW WHO'S THE BOSS!"

"PUU! Syaoran help me!"

The brown haired boy starts running from side to side behind the ninja, who in turn went after the group mascot, says "AAAAAHHH! Kurogane-san wait!"

Fai smiled as he looked at his group running desperately from one side to the other. On the other hand, Usui didn't stop to look the blond and asks again "So Fai-san, you accept? Please, we need you!"

Fai remains watching Usui and think _"I want to be able to help them. After all, they're desperate and, I'd like to give them happiness. I don't know how long we will stay in this world but, I hope it's enough time to help them."_

"So Fai-san..."

Fai breaks the silence and closing his eyes says "Okay, We accept help you!"

All are surprised and relieved to the same time. Upon hearing the mage's response, Usui smiles and says cheerfully "Thank you Fai-san, I feel so happy!"

When Aoi looks at the happy smile of the green eyed boy, feels a twinge in the heart and makes him to get dispirited again.

"Oye, by chance you don't remember that we..."

Kurogane tried to warned Fai, but he runs toward him and says covering his mouth with his hands "Now there Kuro-sama, you are always so shy! HEHEHE!" Kurogane was about to explode again with fury, but when he notices the serious face of the mage, he says trying to hide his expression from all others, showing it only to the dark haired ninja "I know... We'll be here indefinitely but... I want to be able to give them some happiness."

The ninja looks away, a little annoyed but, at the same time, happy by the fact that Fai only showed his truly expression to him so, he says providing some comfort to the blond mage "Tsk idiot! Pray for we didn't go sooner."

"Sure Kuro-sama!" Says smiling. Then, he looks back to Usui and asks "Usui-kun, what exactly is my role?"

"You will be one of the main characters, the eldest princess."

"U-Usui-kun, why a woman?"

The boy was about to speak, but is stopped by Aoi's words "That's because Fai-san is the most beautiful person, who have ever spent here."

Fai blushed and looked to the young dark haired man. He was about to thank him, but noticed that the aura surrounding the boy was quite similar to Sakura and thought "Why? This person has the same affection, the same tenderness as Sakura-chan but... Why? Then, Aoi-chan is..." So Fai decides thanking him with a smile. Suddenly, enters on the terrace a well known person surprising the mage.

Syaoran is stunned to see that person and says to himself "If I'm not mistaken, that's Tomoyo-san from Piffle World and Nihon Koku..."

Fai looks to Kurogane, but he's, once again, behind the small Mokona, so the blond decides to change the way of things are going and say "Um Usui-kun, now that I think about this, the best thing to do is to be a sweet and gentle girl to play the role of the Princess..." Fai looks around and points to Tomoyo continuing "Like that beautiful girl over there. Who's the prince?"

"Eh? That hasn't been decided yet, but Fai-san..."

"So I choose Kuro-sama to be the prince!"

Kurogane turns immediately to the blond mage and says angrily "Oye idiot! What unnecessary things are you talking about?!"

Fai smiles, goes to the ninja and whispers "Shh! It's Tomoyo-chan, look!"

Kurogane glances to where Fai's indicator pointed and seeing the beautiful girl is amazed "To-moyo?"

"See? Kuro-sama, you got to hear more what others are saying. So..." The mage turns to the theater group and proceeds. "This sweet girl and here, our Kuro-sama, will be the princess and prince!"

Tomoyo smiles and says "My name is Tomoyo. Welcome to our land, White World. I apologize to refuse this magnificent proposal, but the princess will be you, um..."

The blond smiles "Fai. But, Tomoyo-chan why?"

"Yes Fai-san is the perfect person for the role and we'll need the help of your friends."

Fai smiled and answered without understanding "Well, of course! Both, Syaoran and Kuro-sama, are anxious to participate in the theater! Mokona too!"

Mokona jumps into the mage's lap and says smiling "Yes, Mokona will participate too!"

Tomoyo smiled and kindly said "That's great! Thank you for your participation. So, here... I bring the scripts of your respective roles." The girl goes to Aoi, Usui, Fai, Kurogane and Syaoran giving them a little book with the lines that they've to memorize. "You're Mokona right? Will you be my helper on backstage?"

Mokona jumps happily to Tomoyo's shoulder and says "PUU! Yes, Mokona works with Tomoyo!"

"Great! As you have seen, everyone of you have a book with a different color. In this book are the lines of each of your character and the other, who will act with you. Arashi-san, Sorata-san you go along with your usual group preparing the stage details, the rest will be the extras. As the piece is composed only for five people, only you've to prepare. Then, I'll go to announce the respective roles. Fai-san, you'll be the main character, the eldest princess named Yui."

Fai shivered with the Princess's name and was a little nervous, leaving Kutogane equally nervous.

"Aoi-chan, you'll be the younger sister of Princess Yui, so you'll be Princess Sakura."

Hearing the name of his most precious person, Syaoran thought _"Eh? Sakura? Why her name?"_

"Usui, you'll be Princess Yui's groom, your name is Prince Syaoran"

Syaoran was astonished by Tomoyo's a announcement. When recovered thought _"My name? Why is my name and Sakura's... No, it's not just our names! Fai-san's true name also enter in this piece, but why? Does..."_ Syaoran and Kurogane glances at Tomoyo who says to the ninja "What's your name?"

Rather dull and suspicious, the dark haired ninja answers "Kurogane"

Tomoyo smiles and continues "Really... Kurogane, you'll be the commoner of the piece. Your name will be Yoh-Ou."

Hearing his real name, that only his true Tomoyo knew, Kurogane asks increasingly suspicious "You... How do you know the existence of this name?"

_"Huh? She didn't named Kurogane-san why? No! The strange thing is, he's reacting to the name that she chose for him... Something very strange is going on here."_ Thought the brown haired boy, also very suspicious.

Observing the ninja's strange reaction, Fai also thought _"Why is Kuro-sama reacting to the name that Tomoyo-chan chose to him? No, I shouldn't be worrying about this now, Kuro-sama has his reasons... What I want to know now is, why the names of Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun enter on the piece. And of course, the one that was once my name "Yui". At first I thought it was just a coincidence but, as the Witch of Dimensions says _ "There are no coincidences only the inevitable." _So it's not a coincidence but... How will Tomoyo-chan of this world know my old name? We have to stay alert."_

Tomoyo ignored Kurogane's question, merely smiled and added "And lack announce the name of that person... Tell me your name please.

Syaoran replied hesitantly "Sya-Syaoran."

"I see... Well Syaoran, you'll be the protector guard of Princess Sakura, whose name is Toya."

Before such revelation, Syaoran couldn't blink due ti awe he felt and thought, once again, increasingly suspicious _"EH? To-To... Toya? The name of the prince of Clow Koku? Sakura's brother? How is that... Why... As I thought, something very fishy is going on here, and I'll find out what is it!"_

After the revelation of characters, Aoi very surprised and somewhat puzzled asks "To-Tomoyo-chan, why am I Princess Sakura?"

The beautiful girl looks at the delicate boy much admired by the question and responds putting a smile on her face "This is something inevitable, Aoi-chan."

With this answer, Tomoyo makes the three travelers feel even more uncomfortable and suspicious. Fai thinks _"As I feared, this aren't only coincidences."_

Kurogane hadn't come as far as the blond mage, but hearing the word "inevitable" from Tomoyo's mouth, developed more his thoughts leaving to think only on his name _"The words of that damned Witch of Dimensions... But, what does that mean? Means that we're close to the kid's world?"_

On the other hand, Syaoran thought still stunned by Tomoyo's words _"Then that person has in fact something to do with Sakura... Aoi-san huh? Does he have something in common with her? I've to find out!"_

Herein, Mokona gets up and asks innocently, creating an opportunity for her group mates "What is the story of the play?"

Tomoyo smiled watching the expression of contentment and nervousness of the group travelers and answers "Fai-san, Kurogane and Syaoran, do you have some place to spend the night? This week my parents went out and only can be found the maids and bodyguards at my house. Also, I've two available rooms, what do you think? Unless you have..."

Syaoran said without sign of hesitation "We accept! Thank you so much."

The girl smiled and addressed the group of Arashi and Sorata to give them indications about the theater. At this time, the group of the small white Mokona took advantage to exchange quick impressions.

Kurogane was the first to speak out "There are strange things happening on this world."

"Yes. Whenever Tomoyo-san said a name, I was getting more suspicious until she said it was "inevitable". "

"So, you also take this view. From the beginning I thought it were all mere coincidences, but as the Witch of Dimensions says, there are no coincidences in this world, only the inevitable. I thought better and finally she took all my doubts. We have our eyes wide open and try to find out something today." Said the mage very serious.

"Mokona feels no evil aura coming from this world or these people." Retorted the little white ball.

Angry, Kurogane says "That's because you don't understand these things!"

Mokona shoots up into the ninja's face and claims "Mokona feels what feels! If Mokona says that there is nothing evil, so there isn't! PUU!"

* * *

**So… What do you think? I'll appreciate your opinion [if you want to give one ;b] **

**I'll try to update soon.**

**See you**

**Chuu***


	2. Chapter II

**Hey :D! You okay? ; )**

**Here is the 2****nd**** chapter, it's a chapter full of explanations but not all of them x)**

**I hope you can enjoy and, in some way, understand a little more about my story.**

* * *

**Chapter II**

Tomoyo came home with the group of travelers. She turned on the lights and said "Come in and feel ease, I'll ask my maids to prepare you something to eat."

So it was, the girl went into the kitchen of her huge and luxurious home and asked her cooks to prepare them a delicious dinner for 5 people. After this request, she returned back to the room where everyone was settled and sat by the warm fireplace.

"So Tomoyo-chan, what is it the story of the play?" Asked Fai always smiling.

Tomoyo smiled and said "In fact, you are an unique group of travelers." At first everyone were confused looking at her, but then the confusion was disappearing depending on what the sweet girl was speaking. _ "A long time ago, there was a princess in White Kingdom, her name was Yui. She was a beautiful, sweet, delicate and tenderness princess with blond hair as the shinning sun on the street. Her eyes were turquoise and so vivid that reminded two precious sapphires. Her skin was as white as a winter snow. The princess Yui was bride of prince Syaoran, not because they loved each other, but since their young age their parents decided it. But they neither hated each other, yet their true feelings were just mutual friendship. Prince Syaoran was a brave warrior who protected the whole kingdom from the evil around it. He had red hair and piercing green eyes._

_There was another princess who, somehow, caught the attention of this brave and determined prince. This princess was the younger sister of princess Yui, her name was Sakura._

_Sakura was as beautiful as her sister. She had beautiful silver eyes and dark short hair. She was delicate, shy but fearless and stubborn. Sakura had a secret, the only secret that she hid from her sweet sister and dared no tell her because she didn't wanting to hurt Yui's feelings. Sakura was in love with Syaoran. _

_For many years all went well in White Kingdom. It was a peaceful kingdom, when appearing demons, they were defeated by the loyal royal guard of Princess Sakura, named Toya, and Prince Syaoran. He was a young and pretty over protective regarding of princess Sakura. He saw her as his young sister and didn't wanted, never, see her cry. _

_But, one day, the castle was attacked by a strong demon and not Syaoran, not Toya or the royal army could defeat it. Thus, as both princesses had mysterious powers in everyone's eyes, tried to defeat the demon and after a few hours they achieve victory. However, Princess Sakura hadn't yet awakened her fully powers, since only the complement to 16 years, the eldest princess Yui had to struggle to bend so, she lost all her memories and don't even remember her name._

_With the flow of time, Yui's memories hadn't return and she felt increasingly becoming a nuisance to everyone inside the castle, she thought that her family's expression of concern were of disdain so, the princess decided to flee the castle on a full moon night."_

Tomoyo did a short pause giving time to Fai to think _"The description of Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun is totally different. But the Yui's description it... It resembles me, in a way. This is very strange." _

Tomoyo continues the story.

_"In that kingdom, full moon nights were the most dangerous nights, demons appeared strongest than ever, but as the princess hadn't her memories, left the castle without hesitation._

_After long hours of walking, Yui stopped exhausted, fell to the ground dead of fatigue. She was about to sleep when listening to a loud noise behind her, she lifts slightly her face and repairing in a strong demon tries to escape, but the fatigue was so great that prevented her to moving. Yui thought maybe dying wasn't so bad and accepted that moment, but suddenly, she hears a noise of a blade cutting something._

_With her eyes half closed the princess observed the figure of a brave young man and ends up falling asleep. The name of this young man is Yoh-Ou, a brave ninja commoner of White Kingdom. He has short black hair and red eyes so intense that there were those who feared them by reminding the blood spilled by his sword, because the ninja like killing all those who were weak and without determination. _

_However, his way of thinking was changing as he was knowing Yui. The two will, inevitably, fall in love. _

_Princess Sakura and Prince Syaoran also reveal their feelings from each other and all end up together."_ Well, this is only a summary of the story that we will turn into theater."

When she finished to tell the story, everyone had finished dinner. Stunned by the engaging tale, everyone is speechless. When they finally recovers more reaction, Fai thinks again _"So, Kuro-sama also fits perfectly with the description of the commoner ninja "Yoh-Ou". Tomoyo-chan, who are you?"_

Tomoyo smiled looking at the suspicious expression of the blond traveler and says "It's too late, how about we all go to take some rest? Tomorrow we'll have a long day ahead."

"Yes, but first..." All looked with some fear to Syaoran, who had spoke. On the other hand, he continues "Tomoyo-san, this story is real or just fiction of anyone?"

For moments Tomoyo remains just watching the boy, but after a few seconds of hesitation, she decides to answer closing her eyes "This story isn't real, it's just a fiction of someone however, the characters are real and exist or, at least, existed in this world." With this answer, nobody felt able to react and breaking the tense moment. "But, that's another story. Well, let's go. I'll show you the rooms where you will spend the night."

Tomoyo climbed a long staircase accompanied by Mokona already dozing on her lap, Syaoran, Kurogane and Fai. When they finally reached a long corridor covered with a beautiful violet carpet, Tomoyo opened one of the doors that were there and said "Here is one of the guest rooms, isn't very big, but Fai-san and Kurogane-san, I hope you can feel comfortable."

The ninja and the mage entered at the room and were amazed by the size of it.

"To-Tomoyo-chan, this is the smallest room of your house?" Asked Fai still looking everywhere.

"Yes, along with the other guest rooms." Answered smiling.

"Are you stupid or something? This room is too big!" Grumbled the ninja.

Syaoran whispers to himself "What will be the size of Tomoyo-san's room? That's what I wanted to ask but I didn't think it worthwhile."

Tomoyo looked at the boy and said "My room is three times enormous than this one." Syaoran blushed with the fact that he left the girl heard his own question and only nod. "So Fai-san, Kurogane-san have a good night."

She already was prepared to leave both, but is interrupted by the ninja's question "Oye! Why there is only one bed?"

"Eh? But there's no problem right? Since it's a double bed, you'll sleep comfortable. The mattress is too fluffy so there is no inconvenience."

Even embarrassed, Fai couldn't help to laugh with the ironic tone of the girl for the ninja. He otherwise, somewhat flushed to feel the mage laugh said "YOU! Not gonna say anything about this?"

"Kuro-sama there's no problem since the 4th of us shared so many times a room, you should be more than used to this." Said smiling provoking the ninja.

Kurogane blushed even more at Fai's suggestion and went to him, truly furious, with his fist already clenched ready to hit him "IDIOT!"

Fai moved to the side and said hitting Kurogane's back "Ready, ready Kuro-sama... I'll let you stay in bed and I'll stay on that chair." Pointed to a beautiful antique chair, that was in a corner of the room near to a large window.

Tomoyo said messing up with the ninja "Now Kurogane-san, I didn't think that you were that kind of person... I thought you were more of a gentleman. What a shock!" Dropped false and mock tears.

Very furious Kurogane shouted "ALL OF YOU... TSK! Alright stupid mage, you can have the bed I'll..."

However, the dark haired ninja is interrupted by Fai, who merely says "NO!" Kurogane notes the serious expression of the blond and believes that he was referring to his arm. "Tomoyo-chan, you can take Syaoran-kun and Mokona with you, me and Kuro-sama will think about something." Smiled.

Tomoyo looks seriously into the beautiful mage illuminated by a bright light from the large window and said turning back to both "So, have a good night." By the way to Syaoran's room, the girl says quietly "Those two are exactly as I was told."

"Huh? Did you said something?"

Tomoyo smiling opened another door and said "Yes, Syaoran this is your room. Mokona-chan... Can I sleep with her?"

"Sure. Good night Tomoyo-san."

"Thank you and good night."

* * *

The mage and the ninja continued to face up due to Fai's previous answer. Kurogane sighed seconds later and said "You're still worried about my left arm?" Fai didn't answer, merely turned back to the man and observed the beautiful full moon that was outside the window. With his attitude, Kurogane felt angry "Answer me!"

"If you already knows the answer, why the question?" Said without facing the ninja.

"You're an idiot! Even after we returned to that world to give me a new arm, you continue with these unnecessary worries." He wouldn't admit it, but he also was worried with Fai's attitude at this moment. But he was also happy. Seeing Fai in this way for him, let him with strange sensations.

Fai looked to him and smiling said "Well, I am so, there's nothing to do. You should know Kuro-sama."

"Tsk! I'm surrounded by idiots!" Saying this, he lay down on the bed with his back to the mage and added "The bed is huge so, no need to get uncomfortable."

Fai opened his eyes in amazement as he looked at the broad back of the ninja and smiling said "Kuro-sama is so kind." He went to another side of the bed and lay down also with his back to the ninja. "Then, let's sleep né."

* * *

Tomoyo went to Syaoran's room already with Mokona in her arms. After waking the boy, both went to Fai and Kurogane's room.

Once there, knocked on the door and the girl said "Fai-san, Kurogane-san is already morning." No one answered and the brown haired boy started to get worried, however the girl added "Um... I wonder if both left to asleep..."

"Fai-san is always the first of the group to wake up..." Said the boy.

"Did something happen?" Mokona was also worried.

"I think nothing happened. White World is a peaceful world. Well, let's go and find out." Said once more the girl trying to calm the two.

So, the three entered in the room and what was their astonishment to see Fai and Kurogane lie together in a rather awkward position in the eyes of anyone who saw it.

Syaoran blushed "Fa-Fai-san?!"

Always cheerful and also blushed, Mokona said "Tehe! Fai and Kurogane assumed a relationship!"

A little amazed, Tomoyo told to herself _"Well, I had already warned that both had a special relationship but... It's always fun to discover these things." _ After this short moment of shock, the girl went at the double bed and called once again "Fai-san, Kurogane-san wake up! It's morning, today we've a long day ahead."

The mage begins to wake and seeing Tomoyo, Syaoran and Mokona there in the room says "Ah good morning! So it seems that I fell asleep." Smiled. Upon completely waking, notice that the three were a bit embarrassed and asks "What is it?"

Syaoran looks away and answers pointing to Fai and Kurogane's position "Fa-Fai-san we're sorry. We didn't want to interrupt..."

Fai continued without understanding and repairing that he was between Kurogane's arms blushed. He tried to loosen up from the ninja, but he was stronger than him, especially when he was asleep. "I... We... This is not... NHG!" Frustrated before the failed attempt, the blond begins to wag Kurogane and says "Kuro-sama! Kuro-sama wake up!"

The dark haired man finally begins to wake up and seeing so much tumult, burst rebuke the blond man "What? No one can sleep in peace?!" Then, he looks to the side and seeing Tomoyo and Syaoran asks more annoyed "What are you doing here?"

Suddenly, Mokona jumps to the bottom of the bed and says mocking up with the blond and the ninja "PUU! Kurogane it seems that you assumed your daddy's role!"

"HUH? Early morning with these things? Damn white ball!"

Very embarrassed, Fai says beating on Kurogane's arms "Ku... Kuro-sama can you let me go please? We have to get up, right?"

Noticing that Fai was involved in his embrace, Kurogane blushed and without knowing how to react, leaves Fai saying quite exalted "WHY... WHY ARE YOU ON MY SIDE? THIS BED IS HUGE AND YOU STILL HAD TO COME AT MY SIDE? DAMN MAGE! AND YOU?!" Looks angrily to Tomoyo and Syaoran. "WHERE ARE YOU LOOKING FOR? GO AWAY!"

Fai responds quite angry with Kurogane's reaction "Kuro-sama! You were the one who grabbed me, why do now throw the blame just for me? HUM!" Saying this, grabbed Mokona and left the room upset.

Kurogane felt even more embarrassed and without any idea of response.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Are you more clarified about this?**

**Hehe ^w^ and, couldn't miss a small KuroFai moment ;b**

**I'll appreciate a review… Please *o***

**See you soon!**

**Chuu***


	3. Chapter III

**HEY :D! You okay? Sorry for the wait xb**

**This is my third chapter, I apologize in advance, 'cause I'm in a hurry and I wrote everything too much quickly ! **

**So, sorry for future mistakes ^w^ hya!**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Chapter III**

* * *

Tomoyo gave some indications to the group of Sorata and Arashi, then went up to the group of extras and finally to the main characters's group.

Always smiling Fai asks "So Tomoyo-chan, since all the groups have something to do, what about us?"

"As I thought, we will rehearse the play right?" Asked Syaoran.

The sweet and delicate Aoi runs until Syaoran, intimidating him, since he saw in Aoi the image of his most precious person, and said "So, it's true that you never entered into any play. Before we rehearse, our custom is experiencing the clothes of each character. Our designer and stylist, Tomoyo-chan, has already prepared the costumes.

"So Fai, Kurogane and Syaoran will experience the costumes?" Asked Mokona.

Tomoyo smiled and replied "Exactly. It's true that the most important in a play are the scripts however, our world is a world that values above all, the symbologies of the costumes and, especially, on the theater... We value even more, since once the person merges with the character everything is possible, even finding true feelings."

Everyone looked seriously to the beautiful girl and found in her, at that moment, someone very adult and mature. With a smile, grabbed the bags that were on the floor and pushed each of the five boys for a different cabin.

After twenty minutes, Usui, Kurogane and Syaoran went out of their respective dressing rooms, which were only minor divisions covered by curtains and separated by a wall between each space.

Somewhat embarrassed, Usui said stretching forward his arms "This is a little embarrassing Tomoyo. How did you make those clothes?"

Tomoyo replied severely Usui's question "Now Usui... Neither seems to know me since childhood! Don't you know well that I love cosplay? It's so beautiful! See the people we love the most wearing clothes made by us! You are extraordinary! I should have brought my camera and shoot!"

Usui said as much surprised like the other two next him "Alright... I completely forgot that she had strange hobbies like this!"

Tomoyo walked toward Usui, pointed her finger to him and said "They're not strange hobbies Usui!"

"Yeah, yeah sorry 'kay?" Said the red headed boy.

Syaoran and Kurogane were looking for what a few minutes ago was an adult and mature girl and now looked more an excited child.

Then, Syaoran looks at the dressing rooms, where Fai and Aoi were, and says "Fai-san and Aoi-san aren't here... What happened?"

"Syaoran you worry too much. It's okay, this is a peaceful world, I already told you this morning." The boy merely nod before the girls talk. On the other hand, she went along the two rooms and said "Fai-san, Aoi-chan what's going on?"

A missing voice came from the right dressing room "To-Tomoyo-chan this... this outfit is a bit embarrassing..." Aoi, who answered, was trying to talk as loud as he could at that moment.

The next thing that the long haired girl did, was looking to the left room and smiling asked "Then, Fai-san?"

Fai said in a playful tone but hinted to Kurogane that he was quite nervous "I don't think I was made to wear this. I am of the opinion that a sweet and beautiful girl like Tomoyo-chan, would be much more appropriate."

"That's something impossible Fai-san." Said smiling.

Usui moves toward Aoi's room and asks "Aoi you already bartered your clothes?"

"Ye-Yes."

"Huh? So, you're really dressed!" The captivating red haired boy puts his hand between the red curtain and grabbing the thin wrist of Aoi, pull him outside. Seeing him dressed according to the story character, blushes and says without thinking "UWA! You are so beautiful!"

Aoi blushed at the reaction of his childhood friend and said quite embarrassed "N-No need to laugh! GRR!"

"I'm serious! You look really pretty Aoi!" Said still amazed by the dark haired young man.

Aoi was wearing a beautiful pink dress with some light pink cherry blossoms drawn in shades of darker pink. The dress still had a white embroidered on top of the neckline and bottom. His shoulders were discovered, so his delicate skin could be seen. The sleeves were long and, at the same time, slightly obscuring Aoi's hands. The dress of the sweet young man contrasted perfectly with Usui's clothes. The redheaded of the group possessed clothes just like any other princes of fairy tales. Usual pants very tight to the leg, with boots to the middle of the lower leg, a dark blue jacket with some very stylized designs in golden tones and a long white cloak down to his feet.

Despite of his timid reaction, Aoi didn't fail to notice how great his friend was in those clothes.

On the other hand, Syaoran also had his own opinion about Aoi's clothes _"These clothes have nothing to do with those princess or any other of her world wears... However, remind me Sakura's essence. Why?"_

Seeing the reaction of all before Aoi's appearance, says "Aoi-chan you're so cute! I knew only you could play the role of "Princess Sakura", after all, you are like her." Saying this, the girl smiled looking toward Syaoran, who stayed even more confused.

Seeing the boy dressed like that, the ninja thought _"We cannot deny that the guy is kind of cute in that outfit. It's like Tomoyo already knew how it would end. That idiot... How does she know that name?" _Herein, his thoughts revolve around the mage when, once again, Kurogane looks at Aoi _"Wait! If I remember, this is a dress girl for a princess role, so does that idiot will also..."_

Kurogane is fast approaching Fai's dressing room and dropping all his thoughts asks to the blond "Oye! You're ready?"

Upon hearing the voice of the ninja, Fai shudders and blush instantly responding "A-Already... But. I think the best thing is to ask someone else..." Before he could finish what he had to say, Fai was already to be pulled out of the small space, when he found himself already exposed to the eyes of everyone who were there. "Waaah! Kuro-sama what..."

Kurogane blushed to see Fai with a beautiful white dress, decorated with small stones of a bright turquoise blue that matched harmoniously with his eyes. His neckline was in "V" and without sleeves, having fingerless long white gloves to the elbow sticking around the middle finger by an elastic also blue just like the stones of his dress and the embroideries that were at the top of each glove. Fai's hair was loose, with a huge hook-shaped silvery moon, still had a necklace and some earrings with the same moon and a pink petal of the same cherry blossom that was found in Aoi's dress.

On the other hand, Kurogane had a simple outfit like any other commoner dress. Black colored pants and a t-shirt in tattered sleeves, neckline and hem of the red background color. Wrists bands also had a black color and a simple black shoes only to shove. He still had a sword at his waist.

The ninja's eyes sparkled with delight that Fai had at that moment. The mage tried, by all his possible means, abstraction of shyness that he felt with Kurogane's red eyes. The dark haired ninja stood to grasp Fai's wrist feeling some shaking by th blond, who said messing up with him to avert all the attention to himself "Ah! Kuro-sam, you are very well dressed. You're "poorly" sexy" Laughed.

"HUH? What is that "poorly"? You just say stupid things!"

Mokona jumping from Tomoyo's shoulder to Kurogane shoulder and said smiling "PUU! Fai is so beautiful!"

Usui approaches from the embarrassed mage and says grabbing the opposite hand to that Kurogane was grabbing "Fai-san is indeed stunning! Fantastic, I knew it... No one else could do this role!"

Watching again the reaction of his friend, Aoi felt a large chest tightness and looking at the ground and could already feel some tears approaching his beautiful silver eyes, when Syaoran seeing him approaches asking "What's happening Aoi-san?"

The sweet young boy, looked surprised to him and Syaoran looked him with determination in his eyes. Somehow, Syaoran reminded him of the bravery of his precious childhood friend.

Syaoran was wearing an outfit quite similar to Kurogane's. Pant's color dark gray, a sweater with some cutouts at the neckline, sleeves and hems, and black boots to the knee. He also had a sword at his waist just like the ninja.

Aoi forgot Usui for moments and smiling said "It's nothing important. Thank you, Syaoran-kun!"

Hearing his name and sincere thanks reciprocated through words and a sweet smile, Syaoran felt a quickening of his heart and remembered once again Sakura. The boy thought "Undoubtedly this aura, this smile, this way of being is equal to Sakura. But why? Aoi-san is so different physically. Besides being a boy, is a little taller than Sakura and has a beautiful and large silver eyes, his hair is dark as Kurogane-san's hair."

Seeing the serious face of Syaoran, Aoi asks "What's happening Syaoran-kun? Why are you looking at me like that?"

The brown haired boy blushed and replied "Eh no... Actually..." Syaoran hesitated for a few seconds to give any kind of response to a gently boy, but finally was honest and sincere as he ever is. "Do you remember me a very, very important person. She keeps waiting for me infinitely whatever wait time it is. That person is still there, always thinking and worry about me, as I am with her."

"That person must be very important to you... Do you love her?" Syaoran was ashamed with the sudden question. Noticing what had said moments before, Aoi adds very embarrassed "Aaaaah! I'm sorry, I didn't want to put me in your life... In fact I have no right to ask that to you."

Fumbling with the young man's question, Syaoran says "No it's okay, I just wasn't expecting that question."

"You... You don't have to answer I unders..."

Syaoran closed his eyes remembering Sakura and replied "Yes, I really love Sakura. She's the most precious person in my life." The brown haired boy looks Aoi and asks smiling sweetly "You too... You have a precious person in your life right?"

Aoi blushed and surprised asked "I... Why do you say that? I don't..."

Syaoran looked at Usui, who was still with Fai and Kurogane, and said "Usui-san is someone important and special to you, right?"

Aoi, still blushed, quickly came to himself looking once again the happiness expression of his friend around the beautiful mage and says a little sad "But, it's not as if we were something more than simple friends..."

"Eh?"

The young dark haired man smiled and said to Syaoran in a teasingly way "Then, let's start rehearse, Toya-nii-sama?"

The brown eyed boy blushed and remember the brave brother of Sakura thought "Toya huh? If the prince of Clow Koku knew about this, I wonder how he would react..."

* * *

**What do you think? Kuro-rin was amazed with Fai's look haha! He was totally *WOW* Well… Usui too xDD**

**I hope you can continue reading my story!**

**See you soon!**

**Chuu***


	4. Chapter IV

**Hi, so sorry for the looooong update ~~ but my mind is always racing and I have to write more and more x3**

**Anyway, here it is the 4****th**** chap ^u^**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

* * *

Aoi approached from the group of travelers and hitting a few palms said "Shall we begin? After all, the piece is in two days."

"HUH? Two days? Since when did you decide that?" Kurogane asked a bit shocked for the sudden information.

"The question is... How do we get memorize the script until there?" Added Fai smiling.

"About that Fai-san there is no problem, the lines you have to memorize are really simple and as I'll be the narrator I'll help anyone of you." Tomoyo said smiling softly.

"I see… Then, the only problem will be the character's reactions, but I bet we will do it very well." The blond mage added. A smile always present on his face.

"That and much more. As I said yesterday, when an actor merges with his character anything can happen, even the impossible because everything that happens in life is inevitable." Tomoyo said looking to all of them. Their expressions paled again when one more time the word 'inevitable' came from Tomoyo's lips.

Kurogane very serious said "You're always saying inevitable... inevitable, but where did you learned the meaning of that word?"

Tomoyo looked at the ninja and said "We will see Kurogane-san." Kurogane and the others looked at her even more suspicious than before. The girl smiled cheefully and said "By the way, Fai-san, Aoi-chan you are so cute! I'll have to take a photo... Do you mind?"

Fai and Aoi blushed furiously and at the same time shouted "HUH? WHY?!"

"Now Aoi-chan, coming from Fai-san I can understand the question, but you? You should know that I love cosplay . AH! How about with your princes? Hum! Hum! What an incredible idea!" At this time, the long-haired girl was completely excited and lost on her own world. Suddenly, she points with her index finger to the red-haired boy and adds "Usui listen to me, I want you to grab Aoi-chan's waist looking deeply into my camera. On the other hand, Aoi-chan I want you to support your left hand on Usui's right shoulder and with your right hand I want you to touch on his chest."

Aoi blushed and asked "Why on that awkward position?"

"Yeah… Don't you think you're overreacting?" Usui asked also with a red color covering his face.

"You will not do what I said?" Tomoyo asked with a very scaring smile on her face.

Both boys nodded accepting the girl's order, and without more wait they put themselves on the awkward position.

Aoi and Usui were trully flushed and their hearts were faster pounding. Usui grabbed Aoi's waist and doing that felt a chill throughout his body. Aoi was so fragile that Usui was afraid of hurt him at anytime. Then, the sweet boy placed one of his hands on his friend's shoulder and with the other touched his chest, feeling his body shaking between Usui's strong arms. As they would approaching from each other, their heartbeats were faster and their body's temperature was increasing due to their light touch.

"_This is so embarrassing… Tomoyo-chan, you're so meanie!" _Aoi thought feeling uncomfortable.

Through Usui's head also ran some thoughts about all his embarrassment.

_"Damn it! Tomoyo that idiot... sometimes she remembers of such stupid things! Why I have to grab Aoi's body? Tsk!"_

The petit boy thought again without ever facing his friend _"I hope he cannot feel my heart. It's pounding so fast that I think everyone could hear them if there weren't so many murmurs here."_

Usui also thought _"However, my heart is a little choppy... Why is that? Surely is this embarrassing position!"_

Aoi thought one more time _"I wonder what Usui thinks... AAAAHHH! Stop this Aoi, you should know that there is not such a possibility!"_

"Yet, this warm feeling isn't bad, on the contrary... I feel so comfortable. I wonder if Aoi also feels like this..." Usui blushed with his last thought. "Tsk! What kind of thought was that? Calm down Usui, otherwise he will realize your nervousness."

Suddenly, they looked into each other's eyes quickly blushing, allowing Tomoyo from taking one of the most dreamed photos.

Seeing the flash, Usui asked "Wait... Tomoyo what are you doing? I wasn't ready!"

"Me neither." Added Aoi.

Both continued flushed. Seeing them, Tomoyo smiled slyly and said "OH! I must have accidentally pressed the button!" Usui was about to run toward her, when the girl said "No, Usui! We aren't ready yet." So, the young girl took a second photo and then it was Fai and Kurogane's time.

Observing Tomoyo, Kurogane said a bit surprised "That Tomoyo... No matter what world is, she never changes in these things. How scary!" After this little outburst, the ninja noticed that Fai was a little red and asked "Oye, you okay?"

"Ah yes, this is just…"

Before the mage could continue, Tomoyo cheerfully said "Fai-san, Kurogane-san hurry up!"

"HUH? What do you mean?" Kurogane asked confused.

Tomoyo was seeing the previous pictures that she had taken and said "My... I want to take a picture from both of you. Don't tell me Kurogane-san..." The long-haired girl looked at the ninja with the same scaring expression that convinced her childhood friends and asked "You thought you could escape?"

"YOU… I'm not going to do any of those things!" Kurogane shouted very annoyed.

"So we cannot make advertising signs, nor the memory albums of our famous and welcoming theater..." Tomoyo whimpered falsely.

Aoi walked toward Tomoyo who was kneeling on the floor covering her fake tears, and looking at Kurogane with a determined expression said "Kurogane-san you promised us you would help the theater overcoming this moment! You cannot return your word back."

"I haven't promised anything, it was this idio-" Fai covered the ninja's mouth before he could continue.

"Of course not Aoi-chan, we will keep our promise till the end." The blond mage smiled and pulled Kurogane never facing him in the eyes. Geting close to Tomoyo, he asked "So, what exactly we have to do?"

"As I took two photos from Usui and Aoi-chan, you want to take two photos from you, then pick one for the advertising that will be spread throughout the city." The girl responded showing a soft smile.

"Oye, stop decide these things alone! Don't you think you're asking too much?" Kurogane asked even more upset.

Fai remained silent due to his embarrassment, so Tomoyo took the floor giving an answer "Please Kurogane-san, it's very important for our theater group."

The sweet girl looked really serious to the ninja who sighed and said "Alright, I'll do it."

"Great! So, let's do it." Kurogane went to Fai's right side as Tomoyo was preparing things and began to command. "So Fai-san, sit in that chair. Kurogane-san, kneel down before him and grabs his left hand looking at him with tenderness. Mmmm... Fai-san, you too... you will be facing Kurogane-san."

"You're asking too much!" Kurogane repeated again.

Fai smiled showing some surprise on his face and said "This time I have to agree with Kuro-sama, this pose is a bit..."

The blond man blushed even more as he tried to speakm but no words came out of his throat. Kurogane looked at him surprised. He had never seen the mage be so honest unconsciously.

"Lately he has been truthful and honest, but somehow... right now he's being much more than usual..." These were some of the ninja's thoughts.

"Fai-san, Kurogane-san this is necessary. Look upon this as a test, after all the play you will do has things much more compromising." Tomoyo said in amusement.

"HUH?" Kurogane shouted.

"Why so much surprise? After all this is a play. Have you read the speech? If not it's okay, you can take as an example the short story I told you, both your characters will fall in love, so inevitably entail a demonstration of words throughout the play." The girl explained.

"T-Tomoyo-chan, that's a bit embarrassing…" Fai said.

Tomoyo smiled and said "It's okay, this piece will teach you many indispensable things."

"What do you mean?" Kurogane asked.

Tomoyo ignored the ninja and said cheerfully "Let's start the essay?"

Fai and Kurogane didn't replied. Instead, they put silently themselves in position without exchange any look till the required moment by the photographer.

Fai smiled to Kurogane and said "Kuro-sama, you look awful!"

"You... I don't understand you." Kurogane said annoyed.

"Be strong né?" Fai added laughing.

Fai stretched his right hand and a bit hesitant, Kurogane grabbed it. Feeling his gentle touch, the blond mage loses himself through Kurogane's warm hand. On the other hand, the ninja was in constant observation of Fai's delicate hands and a few seconds after he felt a certain warmth over his face, so he shook his head and looks finally to Fai who showed him a sweet smile surrounded by two pink cheeks.

_"TSK! Is this really necessary? Why do I have to obey that idiot?"_ Kurogane thought as he looked at Fai's smile.

_"Somehow this is much more embarrassing than when I was a vampire... For Kuro-sama's face, I can say that he isn't liking this neither a bit..."_ Fai thought while facing the ninja. Suddenly, the dark-haired man looked away. _"Ah! Kuro-sama is so predictable."_

"Kurogane-san, please you have to look tenderly at Fai-san." Tomoyo rebuked the ninja.

Kurogane dropped Fai's hand and asked "Just hurry up! Why so much time?"

Tomoyo replied with a big smile that annoyed even more the ninja "The better you do your part, sooner I take my picture! Now, hurry up!"

Fai laughed and very furious, Kurogane shouted "YOU... WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?"

"I'm sorry Kuro-sama, it's just... I cannot resist, you're so predictable!" Fai said laughing nonstop.

"WHAT?" The ninja shouted again.

Suddenly, Fai changed expression into a serious one and said "I'm sorry Kuro-sama, somehow we are here because I was selfish to the point of deciding everything for me... But you know, I felt I really had to help these people, both the theater group as the city, after all a lie is something deeper and more painful than a warm and simple play."

Kurogane looked attentively at Fai for a few seconds, then in a rapid and determined movement grabbed one more time his hand looking him in the eyes in a very tenderly way, just like Tomoyo asked him earlier. However, there was something deeper in his glance that made Fai looking at him surprised, confused and embarrassed.

* * *

**Hope you liked x3**

**Chuu***


End file.
